Family Goes on a Picnic
Family Goes on a Picnic is the second episode of season 2 of Everybody Loves Bowser. Summary The family go on a less than perfect picnic and a character makes a dramatic return... Staring the big man himself, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Bowser's Wife and some other morons that got killed during filming Guest Star: Weegee Script Scene 1 Bowser goes down to the kitchen to find the family dumping their breakfast's in the bin :Iggy: Were hungry! :Morton: Yeah King Dad, I havent had no foiyd in daiys! :Lemmy: Give us food OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE! Bowser eats the table and grabs Lemmy :Bowser: I'll OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE! you, you little... :Ludwig: Hey what about the remaining gruel..er I mean food you were saving over for nuclear autumn, we could have a picnic (Ludwig thenn does his trademark stupid laugh) :Bowser: My secret stash, never i say! NEEEEVERRRRRRRR! 10 seconds later the family are in the Doomcar with the food *cough*gruel*cough* and are going down to Hyrule park :Larry: I'm bored! :Bowser Jr.: I'm hungry! :Roy: I think I ate my pancreas... :Bowser: Shut up, SHUT UP, SHUUT UUUP ARRRGHHHHH! Bowser goes crazy and drives the car into a river of boiling milk :Everyone: MY SKIN! Scene 2 They somehow arrive at the park drenched and burned :Bowser's Wife: Oh no! I left the milk at home! :Bowser: Bowser picks up the basket and feeds it to George W. Bush :Roy: Uhh King Dad, that was what had my spare pancreas inside... :Wendy: Mmmmm. Pancreas.... Roy drops down dead as usual while Bowser goes into a Quick-E-Weegee :Bowser: I want milk! :Weegee(using sign language): Here take this, it'll be 1,00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 mushroom dollars :Bowser: What a bargain! Bowser statches up the milk and drinks it, he then goes through some sort of seizure and goes out of it with a top hat, cape, monacle and cane :Giga Bowser: Nya Bwahahahaha! Giga Bowser runs out of the shop and jumps into a funny clown balloon Scene 3 The family are looking over the body of Roy :Larry: I think he's dead :Ludwig: Well all he ever talked about is ballet Randomly, Giga Bowser appears in his clown balloon which is ripping up Guys with it's propeller blades and drives over the family :Giga Bowser: I say now, prepare to plunge through the gates of damnation and into the fiery pits of Hell! :Iggy: Argh my glasses! Argh my hair! :Larry: Argh my face! :Bowser Jr.: Argh my cynical brat personality! Roy comes back to life for no reason :Roy: Hey my afro's grown back as well, sweet! His hair is shaved by the propellers and he is completly bald :Roy: Gawd Dangit! Cliche 'bad luck' music plays and the screen fades to black Morals * Don't buy milk from Weegee * Don't crash your car into hot milk Trivia * Bowser had to undergow phyciatric treatment because he couldn't revert from being Giga Bowser and kept killing everyone and stealing their Cheese * This article was written by Darkshroob1996! and I forgot to log in. Category:Guys